Telecommunication, automotive, automated test equipment and many other applications typically use many EMRs in their products. The need for smaller, better performance and more cost efficient EMRs is driven by the manufacturers of equipment which require their systems to be cheaper, denser while offering an enhance feature so as to gain market share and to be more competitive. There is therefore a constant need to provide very reliable EMRs that are less costly to manufacture than conventional ones and which are also smaller in order to provide the density the equipment manufacturers have been striving for.